Chapter 14
This chapter was named Bonus - Alexandra's Birthday Party and was released as a bonus chapter during the scheduled pause between Season 1 and Season 2. That chapter was also the last chapter from the book Revenge is Best Served Raw. Summary Alexandra had a birthday party. Luna was there. So was John Potter. There was cake. Also Pudding. Luna liked pudding Plot Alexandra Black didn't like to be a nobody trophy wife in the wizarding world and used dark magic as an excuse to become something more. She had been taught dark magic by her Grandfather's portrait in the Black family library. Both talked about the intentions of Lord Slytherin towards Alex, most likely because of her Black heritage any husband would fully acquire and thus Lord Slytherin wanted a head start towards a possible courtship. So far Harry had granted Alex copies of five valuable books, which couldn't be found in the immense Black family library. In talks about her upcoming birthday party, Alex managed to persuade her father Sirius Black to invite Luna Lovegood, who she had questions to about Lord Slytherin because there were rumors about Luna being already a consort to Lord Slytherin. To the party her dad also invited Susan Bones, John Potter, James and Lily Potter as well as Amelia Bones. At the party John and Susan came first and the three children started to play exploding snap where John showed off his new Acacia and dragon heartstring, twelve inches wand, good for transfiguration and Susan mentioned having a Hazel and unicorn hair, thirteen inches wand, good for divination due ancestors of her doing bones divining, hence the family name. During the game Luna Lovegood appeared and confirmed being consort to Lord Slytherin and all went to the living room so Alex could open her presents. From Susan she got a bejeweled black butterfly hair pin and from John a book titled "The Light Side of the Dark Arts", which Alex was really surprised and content about. Luna gave a her a black kitten with violet eyes and called it "Amethyst", before giving all adults present a slight panic attack due producing a gift by Lord Slytherin. After Sirius had checked the gift for possible malicious spells, Alex opened it revealing the book 'The Light Side of the Dark Arts - Volumes II and III', surprising everyone. Next Alex and Luna excused themselves and went to the Black library. Alex complained, that her father didn't care about the Black legacy and asked about the Lovegood library, which she was told was a never ending spiral staircase. Luna then was introduced to the painting of Orion Black, who felt sorry for Luna's grandparents, being killed by Voldemort or Grindelwald and apologized for ever following the "megalomaniac". Luna confirmed Lord Slytherin being a halfblood and explained some parts of his politics, but didn't give exactly away why Lord Slytherin had tried to have contact with Alex. Following all children were playing gobstones together in the living room, where also all present adults talked about the upcoming Hogwarts express ride. The train would be separated into three sections, each holding wagons of one of the aligned ideologies, Light, Dark or Gray. Even for school children, politics played a huge role and all were trained to try to act like adults along their political peers. Luna could listen into some information until John complained to silence everything out, so that she couldn't tell anything to the Gray. At the very end Luna and Alex again ditched Susan and John, where Alex tried to gain more information about Lord Slytherin. Luna explained, that only people with good occlumency shields would get more information and tested Alex's. The test went expectantly bad for Alex, who got a slight panic attack for being so "incompetent" in the men dominated wizarding world. Luna explained that Harry trained her, giving a another gut blow towards Alex, who declined training with him in the past and now he couldn't because he had to go to Hogwarts. Instead Luna agreed to train her personally and elevated some of her fears. Site Navigation Category:Revenge is Best Served Raw